Because the Night
by Ksiezniczka
Summary: G1, Cassetticon twinslash. Frenzy wishes Rumble would let his guard down for once.


**I'm leaving for camp tomorrow, so I really should be packing, but… did you ever get an idea that just gnawed at your brain until you were forced to give in and write it out? Most people call them plot bunnies, but… mine aren't bunnies… they're more like giant man-eating fly-traps that molest me with their tentacles screaming "FEED ME!" and singing soul tunes and offering to eat my enemies until I finally just give in. Yes. You all get bunnies, I get Audrey II. Lucky me. Or not.**

**ANYWAY, I dunno where this particular idea came from. I don't even like writing twincest that much… unless, of course, a third party is involved…**

**This is a oneshot, and if I try to extend it (not likely), kindly kick me in the head. I've got FOUR other major TF fics to work on, and a 5****th**** in planning stages. I can't take on anything more besides oneshots!**

"**Transformers" © HasTak. RIBFIR forever, bitches.**

**--**

Of all the Decepticons, the two bipedal cassettes were the only two with any affinity for Earth culture, though said affinity was devoid of all respect. It set them apart from all the other 'cons, save for Soundwave who would love them no matter what, which only served to bring Rumble and Frenzy closer. Though they were drastically different, they were strikingly similar.

Rumble was pure power, and Frenzy knew it. The blue cassette, with his smart-aft mouth and pile-drivers, could take on mechs five times his size, and probably win. Although not the smartest mech around, Rumble was without a doubt one of the most confident, krozzimatic, and able Decepticons, and Frenzy knew it. Megatron had Soundwave use Rumble more often because of it, but Frenzy wasn't bitter. Far from it. On the contrary, he couldn't be happier.

Rumble was extroverted and craved praise and acceptance, yearned to overcome all the "short" jokes. The blue twin _needed_ to be sent on missions more often, as if to secure his status, because he just felt so insecure and even claustrophobic otherwise. He was never able to keep his mouth shut, so covert missions were a no-no, but he made up for it with his strengths as a warrior. Rumble wanted – _needed_ – to be out more often. He was at his happiest when he was doing Soundwave's bidding.

And Frenzy was at his happiest when Rumble was so happy. They were twins, after all. Two sides of the same coin, two halves of the same spark. Even if it didn't technically make him incomplete, Frenzy couldn't help but secretly wish to complete it. As twins, they had a bond. But the red tape still wanted _to_ bond, pathetic as it was. He couldn't help it. Rumble was so powerful. Rumble would complete him, in more ways than one. 

"Frenzy!" the sudden sound of his brother's voice caused Frenzy to jerk and nearly fall over. Thank Primus he didn't – he was perched so precariously on the edge of the tower protruding from the sea, watching the night sky. "Frenzy, what the slag're you doin' out here? Why'd ya shut me out like that?"

Rumble didn't look too happy, and Frenzy felt a twinge of guilt. What most Decepticons didn't know is that underneath the tough exterior, Rumble was actually very insecure. He didn't like it when his brother put a mental block on their bond.

"Didn't mean to," Frenzy lied, re-opening the bond and flooding it with reassurance, hoping Rumble wasn't too mad at him. Luckily, he didn't feel any hostile feelings toward their shared link – not towards him, anyway – and the blue twin, after hesitating, took a seat next to his brother.

The pair sat in uncharacteristic silence watching the sky for awhile, when suddenly a flash of white streaked through the sky and disappeared as soon as it had come.

"What the slag was that?" Rumble glared at the sky.

"Shooting star," Frenzy answered.

"Stars can _shoot_?"

"It's a fleshbag term, stupid. It's like a meteor or somethin'."

"Right," Rumble eyed his brother strangely through the visor, unable to read the red cassette's expression or convey his emotion through their bond, other than a sense of… lacking… "Y'know, the worms on this planet make wishes on those. Dunno if it works, but…" the blue twin trailed off.

Nonchalantly, Frenzy asked, "So what'd ya wish for?"

"Nothing yet. I wanted t'see if _you'd_ do it."

"I'm not gonna make a stupid wish if you aren't!" the red tape exclaimed indignantly.

"Fine," Rumble smirked, unfazed, "We both will, then. On the count of three. One…"

"Two.." Frenzy answered tentatively.

"Three!" they exclaimed in unison and grasped each other's hands, shuttering their optics beneath the visors and feeling like utter fools as they made a wish. Not that it mattered. Nobody knew they were out here.

'I wish I could tell him how I really feel…'

The two dropped each other's hands and stared at each other, neither wanting to break the eerie silence until Rumble, always the more brash of the pair (though, to be fair, Frenzy was pretty brash himself), finally spoke up:

"Was that your wish or mine?"

Frenzy didn't answer. For once, he was at a loss for words. Did it matter whose wish it was? If they'd both wished it…

"Rumble…" he said quietly. "I love you…"

"What?" Rumble turned, confused. "Uh, love ya too, bro, but…"

"No," Frenzy interrupted. "I _love_ you." This was it. They were all alone together under the night sky. With the war going on, he might never get a chance. So Frenzy decided, _'to the Pit with it',_ threw caution to the wind, and pressed his lips components to his brother's.

The sensation was pleasant, but didn't last very long. Rumble pushed him off, holding him at a distance, visor darkened and expression unreadable. Frenzy felt like he was about to purge his intakes. He was so sure he'd wrecked everything, so sure he'd be rejected by the other half of himself. Soundwave and the other cassetticons would surely hate him.

"I don't think you get it," Rumble spoke, snapping his twin out of the horrifying thoughts. "I love you, too." And with that, he pushed his twin so that he was holding him down on the thin ledge. Rumble was, after all, one of the strongest Decepticons. And Frenzy didn't mind being pinned so much once the shock wore off and he realised his brother, who he'd admired for so long, was practically devouring his mouth. Hungrily, Frenzy kissed right back, hands exploring almost feverishly – just cos he was being held on the bottom didn't mean he had to be so submissive.

They broke apart, slightly panting, and Frenzy spoke, "Rumble. I think we should bond."

"Mmm. But we're already bonded."

"Idiot. You know what I mean."

"You're an idiot! If Soundwave found out…"

"We wouldn't need our comm.-links or radios to communicate. And Rumble, it _hurts_. Don't you get it?"

"Of course I get it," Rumble flopped down so that his helm rested on his brother's chest. "We're twins. But what if someone finds out? Not that I care about what those creeps think anyway, but still."

Frenzy sighed dramatically, half in an effort to make his brother feel bad, but they'd known each other so long that it didn't really work. He knew full well Rumble would never admit it, but the blue twin who so desperately craved acceptance was scared of being a laughingstock.

"Scaredy-cat," Frenzy teased. "If you don't care what the other 'cons think, then why would ya hurt me like this? Make love, not war, man! Keep the peace!"

"Shut your hole! Decepticons don't _do_ peace and you know it, fragger. And I ain't scared!"

"Prove it," the red tape challenged.

"I don't hafta prove anything to you, ya glitch!" Rumble countered.

"You could take 'em, y'know. If they tried to give ya any crap, I mean."

Rumble glared. Frenzy was a lot more perceptive than he let on, the aft-head. "Look, why can't I just plug into ya and then call it a night? I'll pound ya as hard as ya want."

"Damn you to the pit, Rumble! What're you so afraid of?" In a rare display of strength, especially since the blue tape was off guard, Frenzy pushed his brother off.

"I already told you, I'm not scared!"

"Shut up. We're _twins,_ stupid. I know you are."

"If ya already know, then why do ya wanna bond?"

"Because it _hurts_, Rumble! And you say you get it, but you obviously don't!" Frenzy threw up his hands in frustration.

"No, _you_ don't get it, Frenzy!" Rumble glared, slightly pouting, but then his brother knew not to point it out. Just to make his point, he sent a flood of emotions through their link.

The look on Frenzy's face went from anger to scepticism to confusion to amazed wonder to shock and apprehensive horror.

"Rumble…" he said quietly – which was a little unnerving cos Frenzy was rarely quiet when he spoke – "Primus… You think I'm gonna… you honestly think I'd…"

Rumble looked away sheepishly, then let out an indignant yelp as red and black arms wrapped around him, pulling him close to his brother's chassis.

"Primus, you stupid, slagging idiot," Frenzy murmured into his brother's audio receptors. "You really are stupid, sometimes. You actually were worried that I'd reject you when I was the one that wanted to spark-bond in the first place?"

"Don't say it like that. It sounds stupid when you say it like that."

"It's _not_ stupid," Frenzy pressed his forehead to his brother's opening his spark chamber. "I'd never reject you. I mean, we're twins! We've been together since we were created, and I'm all yours if ya want me."

"Shut up. You talk too much," Rumble opened his own spark chamber and tentatively leaned forward.

The two gasped upon impact. It was an incredible feeling unlike anything either had ever experienced before. It was as if they were riding this huge crescendo into a fiery lavafall, the heat crashing inside their systems repeatedly like the waves against Decepticon HQ. It was as if all that had ever been was just there, the most wonderful and _complete_ feeling wither had ever had. The split spark was one again and it was just so _intense_.

In the back of his mind – or was it Rumble's mind? Now that they were bonded both ways, Frenzy wasn't too sure – the red cassette couldn't help but think maybe the fleshbags weren't so stupid. Well, they were still stupid, but through some sort of glitch their superstition had been beneficial. Star-wishes, stupid as they sounded, really did come true.

-_fin_-

**Sorry. I can't write mech-secks. I just can't do it, as much as I'd like to. But I hope you liked that.**


End file.
